


Your Laugh I Hoard (And Cherish This Gift)

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Genprompt_bingo [15]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Gen Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written as a small attempt of practice writing a small Jazz/Prowl since it has been ages since I last wrote anything for this pairing.This was written for the last line slot of my current genprompt_bingo card for the prompt,laughter.





	Your Laugh I Hoard (And Cherish This Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a small attempt of practice writing a small Jazz/Prowl since it has been ages since I last wrote anything for this pairing.
> 
> This was written for the last line slot of my current genprompt_bingo card for the prompt, _laughter_.

Jazz doesn’t mind admitting to the fact that he has a bit of an addiction problem. Though it’s really only an addiction to laughter and mostly really the laughter of a single mech. The rarely heard laughter of their SIC and his current lover, Prowl.

He likes listening to the sounds of happy laughter from his friends just fine, but their laughter doesn’t quite the same thing to his spark that he knows Prowl’s laughter does. Hearing the mech deep, quiet laugh warms his spark and makes it behave as though it had just been struck by a super charged bolt of energy.

Prowl’s laughter is a rarely heard gift that he hoards possessively for himself, no matter how much he might want the others to know that his stoic lover isn’t some sparkless mech that needs to “get out more and see the sights”.

Prowl is perfect in every way he exists as and more. His laughter is a gift from the gods that he hoards away for himself.

A well loved voice cuts through his not so quite wandering thoughts.

“Energon for your thoughts?”

Jazz turns his head and grinned widely, waving at the other mech with the half empty cube in his hand.

“Just doing some thinking over some energon. Are ya all done for the cycle, Prowler?”

He watches as Prowl nods once and has a hand around his own energon, his optics flickering around the room before settling on Jazz again. His next words are soft and concise as he speaks.

“I am for the next cycle or so. I had some plans that I thought you might like to hear about…”


End file.
